This invention relates to analysis in general and more particularly to an improved automatic diluter for use in kinetic analysis apparatus. In an application of John S. Atwood et al, Ser. No. 594,951, filed July 10, 1975 as a continuation of now-abandoned application Ser. No. 494,602 filed on Aug. 22, 1974 the completely automatic kinetic analysis apparatus, is disclosed. In that apparatus which operates with microliter quantities, it is essential that the serum sample to be analyzed be deposited in an accurately controlled amount along with an accurately controlled amount of diluent into a reaction cup.
It is only through the ability to operate automatically with such microliter quantities that an apparatus of this nature can provide significant advantages in speed and cost over prior art apparatus using larger quantities while at the same time maintaining accuracy in excess of that previously available.